Prior art umbrellas of various types are indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,202,858 and 4,872,468.
The instant invention is directed to improvements over prior art umbrellas wherein the ribbed tips do not project beyond the outer annular rim of the umbrella canopy.